Push Up On Me
by MetalChickCrisis2040
Summary: Yoruichi is left alone at the Shoten and bored. But, unexpectedly, Ichigo happens to be in the basment training. Deciding to have some fun, she lubes the teen up with some alcohol and gets a surprise. M for Lemon. Not too bad though. R&R Pwease


Yoruichi sighed as she rolled onto her stomach. Her bed at Urahara's shoten wasn't that comfortable, and being that she was a cat, she enjoyed a much more comfortable pad. Deciding the hard, firm matress would have to do, she rolled back onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. Oh, what was she to do! Urahara and everyone else had left the shoten for some sort of business. She didn't care to what business it was, she'd much rather be lazy. With another deep sigh, she stood, venturing into the kitchen as she opened the refrigerator. Ah.. A fresh bottle of milk, just what she'd been hoping to find. Popping the top, she took a long gulp before licking her lips and setting the glass on the counter with a smirk. Her eye was suddenly caught by the shinigami captains cloak drooped over the chair to her right. Hm, last time she checked, Kisuke had retired his cloak to his closet. Raising her brow, she scurried down the hall to Kisuke's pervertedly luxurious room. She wasn't surprised to find several nude magazines, including several sexual things in which she'd be up for if only it weren't Kisuke she were doing those things with.

"Now that is strange." She said to herself as she spotted his captains robes neatly folded in a box in his closet. She had known where those were since he was her former lover. Walking back to the kitchen, she hopped up onto the counter; arms folded as she sat indian style. Who else was a captain that frequently visited the world of the living? After much thought, her eyes lit up as she jumped down to peer into the frige once more. Only one bottle of milk remained, and she remembered she had three bottles the night before. "Ichigo!" She said joyfully as she turned towards the door that led down into Urahara's basement. It had to be Ichigo. He was the only one who had the gul to drink her milk. Prancing down the stairs silently, she assumed the position of an animal stalking its prey. She knew Ichigo would never sense her coming; she had found a way to sneak around his defenses. As she got closer to Urahara's secret Sokyoku remake, she could hear Ichigo's deep grunts and labored breaths. 'He must be training pretty hard.' She thought as she peeked around the corner to spot him waist deep in sweat, figuratively speaking of course. Smirking, she began plotting a way to distract him from his current attentions.

Ichigo sighed as he jabbed his Zanpackuto forward time and time again. He continued slashing away at the air as he finally held his blade out ward, one word leaving his mouth before a brilliant blue light lit up the area and a black, skinny blade appeared. His clothes had also changed, giving him the look of Zangetsu. Flashing, he took a few more steps before jolting up into the air, slashing away once more. His thoughts though, weren't quite so focused on his training. He was more concentrated on a certain dark skinned woman, whom he thought was asleep up stairs. He didn't quite know what it was about her that made him feel so different. He couldn't place the feeling he got when around her. He wasn't exactly nervous, but then again, he wasn't calm either. The cat made his heart pound and beat regularly at the same time. Little did he know, that he had the same affect on her. Funny that; cliche to the contrary, both of them had been feeling the same about the other, yet neither had realized this. Landing back on the ground once more, Ichigo wiped his brow as he stuck his Zanpackuto into the ground, looking up at the ceiling as he smiled slightly.

'Maybe I should go wake her up..' He thought. For a moment, it seemed as if he would do just that, but then he closed his eyes and sighed. 'Nah, she'd just be all over me if I did that.' No sooner than that thought had left his mind, a smooth, sensual but sexy voice stirred him.

"I didn't know you were here, Ichigo." Yoruichi purred as she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. Ichigo felt himself stiffen as he felt her wet, naked body against him. Damnit, why did he choose to not where his shirt!? With his face as red as a tomato, Ichigo felt his temper rise as he turned his head, straining to meet her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing Yoruichi!? I thought you were asleep?!" He stammered as he broke away from her. Bad idea, because, now since he had turned, he could see her completely. Her curves were exposed before him, body soaking wet as she tilted her head with a smile on her face. "Would you put some clothes on!" He shouted, turning back around.

Yoruichi found him quite amusing as she chuckled, stepping to him once more as she ran a finger along his bare back. Chills went up his spine as she leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"Come now, Ichigo. We are the only ones here. No one would know if we were to.." Feeling the blood gushing from his nose, Ichigo fell backwards with a shaky laugh. How could he refuse such a voluptuous woman so open and inviting before him? It wasn't easy, but he wasn't a pervert like his father or Urahara. That was for sure. Jumping up, Ichigo grabbed his over shirt, hastely exiting the room, leaving a smirking Yoruichi. "Ichigo, Ichigo.." She sighed, shaking her head as she flash stepped her way upstairs. Ichigo had been too into his thoughts to have noticed her pass him. By the time he had made it upstairs, Yoruichi was dressed, much to his liking. Strange thing it were. While most guys would be drooling to see her naked, Ichigo would rather she keep her clothes on. Though, she didn't know to take that as being sweet and innocent or take it as if she had an unattractive body. Either way, she enjoyed being with the teen.

"Now what are you doing?" Ichigo asked as he grabbed the last milk from the fridge. Yoruichi narrowed her golden eyes as she leaned on the counter beside him.

"You do know that milk is for me." She said, tilting her head as she stared at him. Ichigo grinned to himself as he took a long gulp, giving a teasingly refreshing,

"Ahhh.."

As he licked his lips. He shouldn't have done that, as it had obviously turned Yoruichi on. The cat smirked as she leaned up, trapping him between the wall and counter. Ichigo froze as she licked the corner of his mouth, pulling back to wink at him. "You hungry?" She asked, opening the fridge and pulling out a carton of eggs and a few strips of bacon. Ichigo merely nodded his head as he eyed her curvacious form. If only he could give in to such desires.

"Yeah, I am." He sighed as his stomach growled. Sitting at the counter, he watched with a smile as she prepared break fast for them. He wasn't used to such an attractive woman making him food. Usually it was his younger sisters or he himself while in soul society. Which reminded him why he had come to the living world. "I need a lieutenant."

"Hm?" Yoruichi asked, setting a plate of food in front of him as she sat across front him with her own plate. "You need a lieutenant? Is that why you came back here?"

"Yeah. I was told to find a vice captain then return." He wasted no time in digging into his plate of food as he drank an occasional gulp of milk in between bites. Yoruichi smiled to herself as she watched him, eating her food slowly. The two finished, him before her. "That was great Yoruichi!" He smiled, leaning back in his chair as he stretched. The dark skinned goddess merely gave him a smile before gathering their plates and setting them in the sink.

"So why are you here, at the Shoten?" Tossing him a look over her shoulder, Yoruichi proceeded in washing the dishes. Ichigo didn't want to tell her the real answer, after all he could just say it out right.

"I figured Rukia would be here." He lied, noticing how her shoulders dropped slightly. "You never did tell me why you left soul society so suddenly. You never even told me you were leaving." Ichigo was beside her now, leaning back on the counter as he watched her rinse the last plate. Yoruichi dried her hands, then walked towards the living room portion of the shop. Ichigo followed her, awaiting his answer. He was surprised to find she had opened a bottle of sake and was beginning to chug it down rather fastly.

"Its simple. I left because I didn't feel like staying." Yoruichi said dismissively as she sat back on one of the more comfortable sofa's. Ichigo didn't quite believe her answer. Though she always did what she wanted, he couldn't see her not having a reason this time.

"Then why not tell me? I am your student. Its wrong not to let me know." He grunted, sitting beside her. The goddess took a moment to ponder her thoughts, trying to come up with something or another besides the truth. After all, even if she admitted the truth, he wouldn't feel the same way. 'It never does go the way you want it..' Yoruichi sighed.

"I'm an adult, and your respectively one. We don't need to inform each other of such things. Although..." Yoruichi smirked, looking over at him, she scooted over a bit, slowly as so he wouldn't notice. "I am your teacher, so its only right you tell me where your going and when." Good point, she had. Hell, Ichigo had basically set himself up for the diddle with that one. He fell straight into that trap. By calling himself her student, he'd just undoubtedly and unwillingly gave her complete control over his actions. Damn him and his big mouth!

"Hey! Did you just get closer!?" Ichigo blurted as he looked down into her eyes. She was practically in his lap now! Yoruichi laughed, marveling in how she could manuver so easily around him. She didn't quite understand that. How could he be so jumpy and alert around her, but then, never notice when she actually tries something? It was beyond her. In any case, she couldn't exactly let an opportunity like this pass her by. Thrusting the sake at him, she grinned widely.

"Here, have some." Ichigo thought a moment, then shrugged as he popped the top and drank a few gulps himself. Yoruichi was amazed, to say the least, that he had actually taken the beverage from her. Normally, he would have pushed her off of him. Wanting to take advantage of the situation, the dark skinned girl continued to coo him into drinking more with her, and soon, the two had literally inhaled several bottles of different types of alcohol each. Though Yoruichi knew how to control her liquor better than he did. The sun had already begun to set, and the two of them had spent nearly all day laughing and talking about random things. They didn't even notice when the sake and other alcohol was gone. Yoruichi dropped her bottle as it rolled off the couch and to the floor. She was laughing so hard, clutching her stomach as she leaned Ichigo's way. He'd told her of the times he and his father had. How his dad thought training him at an early age would prepare him for the future. And the noble shunshin knew all too well what Isshin was like.

"Fun times.." Ichigo slurred as he tilted his head back. Yoruichi smiled, looking at him as she began crawling on top of him. Though drunk, or so Yoruichi thought, Ichigo shyed away, trying to get away from her clutch. "Cut it out.."

"Aw, come on Ichigo.. Play with me.." She whispered against his ear. Now things were getting a little too hot for comfort. Swinging her leg over him, she straddled his waist, resting her hands on his chest.

"Get off, Yoru-mm." All too late was his refusal as her lips came crashing down onto his. For a moment, Yoruichi thought he would resist, but when she felt his arms wrap around her waist, she knew she had finally gotten through his thick head. Ichigo felt something snap inside of him as he pulled the goddess closer to him, pushing his tongue into her mouth as her lips parted for a low moan. The surprised goddess moaned once more as she felt his tongue on hers. Damn, he was full of surprises! Tangling her hands in his hair, Yoruichi pushed him back, pressing her breasts against him as she tilted her head to the side. She could feel his hard length pressed against her and she moaned at the feeling. Ichigo pulled back to begin trailing his lips down her neck. The dark skinned beauty slid her hands inside of his robes, rubbing his rock hard chest as she slowly ground her hips into his. His head was spinning; the tightening feeling in his pants becoming unbearable as Yoruichi moaned and rolled her hips. Palming her toned thighs, Ichigo picked her up, grinning at the half hearted yelp.

"What're you doing, Ichigo?" She asked breathlessly as she kissed his neck. The teen merely squeezed her thighs as he kicked open the door to her room and slammed her back against the other side of it. Behidn closed doors, Ichigo felt he needed to make his goddess feel how he felt about her.

"I want you Yoruichi." He whispered as he unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing. His body and the door held hers up as she leaned her head back against the hard wood. Her back arched when she felt his tongue encircle her nipple, the bud instantly hardening in his mouth.

"Ichigo.." She whispered breathlessly as his other hand squeezed and fondled her other breast. Said goddess could only feel herself getting wetter by the second. Who knew a kid such as himself would be so talented? And he was a virgin! A sneaky hand slid down her smooth flat stomach, and into her pants. The only thing the goddess could do to keep from ravishing him was bite her lower lip. He would soon get to havin her, she just had to endure the foreplay first. "Uuhh.." Arching her back, Yoruichi began grinding her hips against his hand, her half opened eyes begging for more. Ichigo grinned, swiftly moving her to the bed as he rid her of her pants. He enjoyed the view before him; Yoruichi with her shirt open in the front, exposing her perfect assests while in a black and red lacey thong. The sight had only caused him to become harder, and it showed as the desire in his eyes burned brighter. As he took off his clothes, Yoruichi could tell he was no longer feeling any effects of the alcohol. Could it be that he had never been drunk in the first place? The thought could only be processed for a moment, though, as Ichigo unexpectedly pulled off her panties and spread her legs. The goddess could only gasp before she felt a pair of warm moist lips on her pussy. Yoruichi couldn't help the scream left her as she arched her back as high as she could.

"Oh, kami.. Ichigo!" She moaned, setting her hand on his head as she spread her legs out further for him, bending them upward more. Ichigo took full advantage as he nibbled and sucked on her clit, sliding his tongue up and down her slit as he licked the wetness clean from her. The tingling sensation in her stomach was beginning to build, causing her to lose all her senses as she shivered in pleasure, putting her arms above her head as if to say she were all his. Ichigo's lapping conituned, getting closer and closer to her entrance as he pleasured her. He stopped a moment, licking his lips before grasping her waist then plunging his tongue into her. The cat moaned loudly, screaming his name as she came right then. But that didn't stop him, he continued to eat her out until she came a second time. Licking his lips, he traveled kisses up her stomach, over her breasts, then up her neck.

"This shirt needs to come off all the way." He whispered huskily as he lifted her up, sliding the shirt from her then tossing it to the floor. Trapping her to the bed, Ichigo held her arms above her head as he claimed her lips once more. He wanted her so bad! "Let me have you, Yoruichi.."

"You needn't ask Ichigo. I'm all yours..." With a nod and a smirk, Ichigo pinned her hands above her head as he slid himself into her. Yoruichi screamed out in pleasure as his length sank into her. God, he was throbbing so bad.

"Yoruichi..." Ichigo moaned as he began moving in and out of her. The goddess felt her body come alive as she wrapped her legs around his waist, bucking her hips with his.

"Mm..uhh.. Faster, Ichigo.." He complied, kissing her neck as he did so. "Harder.." She moaned, gasping in pleasure when he began thrusting and pounding into her harder. As he continued to increase his speed and strength, Yoruichi had no doubt they would be able to walk after this. For a teen, he had an enormous dick, much to her liking. Even as they came together repeatedly, he kept going, bringing her into a state of pure ecstasy and happiness. Who knew alcohol would have its perks?

-FIN-

A/N: Neh, just something I had written forever ago when I first saw Bleach lol. It was a long time ago since I saw it online before it came out on adultswim. Amazingly enough, I found alot of fics I wrote on this ol red floppy here. Looks like there'll be some stories going up! Though, can't say if they are good or not. These fics were written a couple years ago xD R&R Pwease.. and should I leave this as a one shot, or continue it? Hm, im feelin i should make it spicey. heh. leave it up to you guys to decide. To Continue???? Or to not continue???? That is the question...


End file.
